Smash Town Days
by PikaLoverNYA
Summary: Before the fourth tournament came, lets see on what are the smashers doing before the newcomers arrive. Title based on the song but not the storyline. I don't own anything.
1. Mario and Marth

**Smash Town Days**

Mario and Marth

It was a nice day for him at his very old house after years since the first tournament. Despite that, his house looks new thanks of the extension for the upcoming fourth tournament. He look to his clock and was very surprised.

"Mamamia! I better help Marth!"

He finished his preparations and left the house and went to the Star Street where he found Marth.

"How's-a going?"

"Worse! I've heard that one of my descendants is invited…"

"Why-a don't you just-a to be happy? Do-a you know that-a Zelda and Sheik are going to be separated? Even Samus and her Zero Suit? Even Luigi and I met our baby selves? Just think-a of a defying Time Paradox"

"Well thanks Mario…" Marth scratched his head then they saw Twilight Link and Wind Link walking and chatting each other about their different adventure as if they are getting along despite they are either ancestor or descendant.

"…That explains a lot" They both said at the same time and they laugh.

"I better get going now, Rosalina is invited"

"Hey! When those newcomers came, how about a friendly brawl at the battlefield"

"That's-a good idea! Thanks a lot!" Then they both part way to prepare to meet new friends while Marth is talking to Ike about the descendants when he replied.

"I don't know what happened to Priam after I saw him blushing whenever he saw a woman named Robin"

"I bet Chrom is going to marry Sumia but blame that person who summoned us with our different appearance when we were going to fight to get into the roster"

"Even Roy wants to get into the roster so badly"

"And so was his fans" They paused for a moment as Roy came with jealousy.

"Those two…"

"Did Master Hand gave you the roster?"

"Nope… Those two or three… And I'm not entering…"

"Calm down! The decision is not final so snap out of it!" Roy came back to his usual self but only left is a tiny jealousy.

"And yet, both of you has different descendant revealed…'

"(Never tell Roy about it but that damn person summoned him! I better blame him and have everyone to experience Kirby's copy abilities)"

"I better go now"

"Same here"

"See you tomorrow" The trio part ways as Marth came back to his house. He got one after invited to Melee. His house was very different from his home that even he didn't mind it and until now, he became to get used to it. The day was over and everyone fell asleep

* * *

**This is the first chapter and I have no school tomorrow doesn't make me to create a new chapter so I can make one whenever I have time but do not worry I'll create one sometimes **


	2. Zelda and Samus

Zelda and Samus

Today is going to be hard for Zelda at her house. Her house was different from Hyrule Castle but her room is similar. That her alter, Sheik, is going to fight without even transforming and down special is to summon a Phantom that resembles the one in Spirit Tracks but is not very happy for this.

"I better talk to Samus… I bet she has the same problem" She ran out from her house and find Samus. She looked anywhere even when she saw Wario is tied up while Twilight Link and Mario are beating him out of it by any reasons but she didn't care and continues her search. She found Samus at the Warp Street.

"Hey Samus! I got something to ask"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Have you heard the news? Our transformations are dead now! Get it? We can't transform and Red retired from being a smasher for any reasons but he let his Charizard to participate the incoming tournament!" Samus knew this and was angered.

"What! I better go and protest Master Hand then…"

"Calm down now, Samus…" Zelda sighed "I guess we have to accept this but this is going to be a Time Paradox. What about you?"

"I better be in my Zero Suit version while my Original Suit is going be in automatic"

"What are you going to do since some of your moves are attacks and terrible recovery?" Samus face palmed. She showed Zelda a picture of her new appearance for the 4th tournament.

"I have jet boots so all my weakness are resolved and fixed. Olimar has done any changes, too."

"I see…" They both stop their seriousness and laughs.

"Thanks a lot, Samus. I better go to Peach"

"Sure, later" Zelda left Samus. The bounty huntress sighed about the new changes but didn't mind so she walked through the street until she sat on the bench at the Town Plaza when Pikachu jumped onto her lap.

"P-Pikachu!"

"Sorry but I really have no choice" Samus sighed as she patted on Pikachu, making the cute electric mouse very happy.

"Ever since the first tournament, I thought Jigglypuff was the first female smasher until then, more girls were being invited"

"I know, some of them are just alternates but I'm sure that us, girls, are not the only ones fighting"

"Well good luck with that" This made Samus to get curios.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Mother Brain is now an Assist Trophy!"

"W-what!" She got enraged so Pikachu kept a safe distance from an angry Samus as she yelled so loud.

"MASTER HAND! WHEN DID YOU PUT MOTHER BRAIN IN?! I KILLED THAT STUPID BRAIN MANY TIMES AND YET YOU DID IT! YOU # *$ %^#%!" The Smashers had their ears covered during Samus' rage then right after that, they immediately ran into their respective houses as Samus calmed her rage as if she already realized on what Pikachu told her.

"I guess I can make Mother Brain into a slave when I summoned her. She's just an Assist Trophy" Samus went to her house. Like Mario, Samus got one since the first Tournament and she feels comfortable with it. It was very dark and everyone slept. Another dawn is soon to come

* * *

**Sorry guys to make this into rated T. Why? Mother Brain is an Assist Trophy and an enemy of Samus. Well Here is my second chapter and make sure you guys don't give me complains about my changes so I'll be back when I have time**


	3. Kirby and Luigi and anti-random

Kirby and Luigi

It was a nice day for Kirby. His house he got from the first tournament has storage for food whenever he feels hungry. He finally got his new final smash but disappointed that he want to cook someone (Mostly Falco). Kirby thinks his final Smash could wow the swordsmen and enter the swords club so he left his house and walked through the Fire Flower street when he saw Luigi with a joyful smile at his face and they bumped to each other.

"OW!" They stood up with Kirby getting curios

"What's so happy poyo?"

"I'm-a getting-a my Final Smash!"

"So you're not creating a large negative circle and giving us strange effects while you were doing a strange dance, poyo?"

"YEAH! Mine was-a the one I used to clear-a up the ghost in my-a mansion. It was my-a Polterguster 5000!"

"What a weird name poyo…"

"That's-a true! Is-a your Final Smash is-a new or not?" Kirby sweated a lot for the question but has no choice but to answer

'I-I have a new one poyo… (What a serious one poyo)"

"What-a is your Final Smash?"

"I will tell you if you can say its awesome poyo" Luigi nodded "Ultra Sword Kirby, poyo"

"You mean-a no cooking everyone?" Kirby nodded and left as Luigi shouted.

"Awesome-a!" Then he ran onto King Dedede (Who was also happy yet disappointed) and they stood up.

"Watch this" The picked up a Gordon then throws at Luigi then he dodges, only to hit Lucas.

"Why do you hate me?!" He ran away crying. King Dedede threw many Gordons and zero Waddle Dees made Luigi surprised.

"Mama Mia! No-a Waddle Dee or Doos"

"As you know, the randomness was erased" Luigi paused himself about it when someone shouted in the great distance.

"NO! BUT YES! MY PIKMIN ARE NOT GOING TO GET KILLED!"

"BUT THE PIKMIN CAN STILL GET KILLED"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone had their ears covered. Few minutes later… Luigi went back to his house. Same as Mario. The day is over.

* * *

**Sorry about that... I just wanted to make the story interesting so new chapter but I ran out of ideas and shorter chapter... I'm out... More school...**


End file.
